Brekely High
by Samson.Beaumont.The.Almighty
Summary: All is well on Lorien and There is a time of peace with the Mogs, or is that just what they want you to think? Cole is Eight and Audrey is One. I think those names fit, if you want I can change Eight's name though. I have learned summaries are Really hard. It's good in my opinion though. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lorien Legacies Series
1. In the beginging

Hello, this is my first story on this place, hope you enjoy.

Stanley/Nine POV

I hear my alarm beeping. That's not a good thing, it means schools starting up after two short months. I groan and start to sit up.

"Stanley!" I hear. oh, right. Sandor's here. I pull myself up and make a groggy entrance to the kitchen I have a quick breakfast and head out the door with my stuff. I live two blocks from school and like to walk slow. As I head out the door John comes running up.

"Hey, how was your summer?" He asks as he arrives.

"Good, I guess." I say bored. All that matters though is reputation and looks, I've got one but not the other. I've heard that there are going to be some new kids. John heard a Nine-year-old was coming. I've spent the summer coming up with things to say if this nine-year-old has a snobby attitude as many do. We soon arrive at school and I can't bring myself to walk in.

"Come on," John says, kind of annoyed. I walk in and head to class. I put of getting here so much that class will start soon. The bell rings and I sit down, sad that I can't have the rest of my life for summer. As the teacher walks in he looks like he feels the same way. In front of me is Audrey, Maggie, Hannu and Belle. Hannu is always going around with his friends and picking on kids, especially new ones. Audrey, Maggie, Belle and Claire are very snotty populars. Claire is the 'Head' of their little gang though and luckily she's not in Elder History. It was my last choice but it's what I got.

"First things first, so we have to introduce our new student, Cole Flitch!" Mr. Lighter announces. A boy with curly dark hair and emerald eyes walks into our class. He has on a mischievous smirk and it looks like there's a camera in is hand. _Oh boy,_ I think. This kid comes and sits in the chair next to mine. I open my note book and draw an exploding building. But one part manages to catch my attention.

"Nine of you will inherit the Elders Legacies and be their heirs. No one knows who they are though." I continue drawing until class ends. I've got Mogadorian class next. I'm not the best but it's better than Elder history. (I took them both last year)

"Hey," I say to Cole.

"Hi, do you know where Mogadorian class is?" He asks.

"Yes I'm headed there now." I say "Nice to meet you, my name I Stanley." I have been asked to help new kids out before, It's annoying but I'm quite popular so I know where Everything is and no one messes with the student. I head down the hallways, taking a few unnecessary turns to get to Johns class. They get let out and we head to Mogadorian. I sit next to John and Cole who snaps picture's of everyone. He does that mischievous grin again and I can tell he's planing something. In front of me is Cody, the kid who join last year, and behind me is the geek-who-shouldn't-be-a-geek geek. The teacher drones on and on. We learn the second half of the Mogadorian alphabet and do review of the first half. After a half day of

"We'll, that's it for class and you can go." Miss Clutch announces two minutes before the bells rings. After a half day of boredom lunch comes. As I'm walking out of the building I notice Cole following me. I turn around and he stops in his tracks

"Well, why are you following me?" I ask, this kid doesn't seem to get that I'm popular, he can't just walk into school and join the club. By 'the club' I mean John, Maren and I.

"Well, your the only kid I know and I low I don't have the right to come and just join anyone but until I make more permanent friends could I eat with you?" The kids got a point.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Thanks," The kid says and follows me down the hall, out of the building and to John, Maren and I's linch spot. We sit down and and start eating.

"So, who's the dark-skinned mean kid?" Cole asks. I think it's kind of rude to call him that and Cole is also dark-skinned, but not as much. I don't tell him that though.

"His name is Hannu, stay out of his way." Is all I say. He looks like he's thinking for a second then asks.

"Who are the foursome of full-of-themselves girls?" He asks. Good description.

"The one with long blonde hair is Audrey, the one with straight brown hair is Maggie, the one with jet black hair in a bun is Belle and the one with wavy chestnut hair is Claire." That's a good description, right?

"Who's the one with long black hair and brown eyes, who's always looking at a book?" He asks.

"Very descriptive. I don't know her make but Maren does, and oh, here they come." I see Mare and John walking over and to my surprise, John has her lunch. As soon as they reach us I ask.

"Maren, what's your friends name again?" I ask.

"Uh, wait, Marina? Is that who you mean, because I've told you both that ten times." John does and big toothy grin, the one that says, _oh, right, that._ I smirk at the sight.

"Yeah that's the one." I say.

"Why?" Maren asks.

"Him," I say pointing to Cole.

"Who is he anyways?" John asks.

"This, is my Guinea pig." I say paying Cole on the back. He looks horrified while John and Mare start cracking up.

Cole/Eight POV

I walk in to class very scared, but I have a plan. Get a picture of everyone and then photoshops it together and face swap and other stuff like that. I hide the camera behind my back and go sit down. The kid next to me starts drawing, only looking up when the teacher explains that nine of us will become heirs to the Elders but no one knows who they are. After class I get up and ask the kid where Mogadorian class is, and he says he headed there. His name is Stanley. He goes and picks up his friend and then goes to class. I see a kid and his friends being very mean to a kid and note the main kids looks. In my next class there is a group of four girls that are quite full of themselves. I pretty much follow Stanley around until gym, I go to gym and he's in math. Sitting directly in front of me is a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. she's starring at a book and doesn't notice me. The bell rings and I grab my lunch. I see Stanley and decide to follow him. He see's me and turns around.

"Well, why are you following me?" he asks, he's seems annoyed that I'm following him and I know why

"Well, your the only kid I know and I low I don't have the right to come and just join anyone but until I make more permanent friends could I eat with you?" I say, trying to convince him, it works.

"Okay," he says with a sigh.

"Thanks," I say gratefully. I follow him out of the building and into a little secluded spot.

"So, who's the dark-skinned mean kid?" I say after a minute of just eating. He thinks for a second and then replies.

"His name is Hannu, stay out of his way." I take note of this again, it's good to know your opponents name.

"Who are the foursome of full-of-themselves girls?" I ask.

"The one with long blonde hair is Audrey, the one with straight brown hair is Maggie, the one with jet black hair in a bun is Belle and the one with wavy chestnut hair is Claire." He says, looking proud of himself.

"Who's the one with long black hair and brown eyes, who's always looking at a book?" I ask, there are a lot of kids that fit in one of those categories so I want to make sure he knows who I'm talking about.

"Very descriptive. I don't know her make but Maren does, and oh, here they come." He says, looking to the school.

"Maren, what's your friends name again?" He asks.

"Uh, wait, Marina? Is that who you mean, because I've told you both that ten times." John, the kid Stanley detoured to get before does and big toothy grin, the one that says, _oh, right, that._ Stanley smirk.

"Yeah that's the one." He says.

"Why?" Maren asks.

"Him," He says pointing to me. I do a tiny wave.

"Who is he anyways?" John asks.

"This, is my Guinea pig." He says, patting my back. I'm horrified. Stanley's two friends crack up, this is not funny, actually, it is. Soon I'm laughing my head of with them. I hope we can become better friends, but then again, this was a one time thing.

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, it was fun to write.

.

Please read and review! Negative comments are also good. Then I know what I can change.


	2. Marriage

Hello people, there is a bit of time change i this but it's for the story.

Begin

Cole/Eight POV

One month later

I walk out of school and go sit at John, Maren, Stanley and I's spot. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but it stuck. I glance over at Marina, she looks lonely yet she seems to like it how she is. Maren comes and unpacks her lunch and then follows my gaze.

"Go talk to her." She says.

"What, who?" I ask, pretending to be clueless.

"Marina, I know you know who I'm talking about, and don't argue." I can't see why I would argue, it's never any use against Maren. I get up and walk over to Marina. After a minute of reading her book she looks up.

"Yes?" She says and then gets and idea. "Is this a dare? I can imagine Maren now. Cole, go over to Marina and, and… and… humiliate her in front of the whole school." She says dramatically. I flinch when she says my name not sure how she knows it. "Did Maren and Stanley put you up to this?" She questions.

"Sort of, not really though," I say.

Marina/Seven POV

I walk out of school and sit on the bench I always sit at. I pull out my biology text book and start reading. I see Cole and Maren looking at me out of the corner of my eye. The next thing I know Cole is sitting right next to me reading my book. I hope he'll go away. When he doesn't I look up.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently, why is he here? Then it hits me. "Is this a dare? I can imagine Maren now. Cole, go over to Marina and, and… and.. humiliate her in front of the whole school." I finish. He flinches at his name probable not sure why or how I know it. He's a popular for god's sake. Everyone in school knows his name. "Did Maren and Stanley put you up to this?" They've done something similar to me before.

"Sort of, not really though," He says.

"What's that mean?" I ask. "Did they or did they not?"

"Um, uh, yeah kind of. Anyways, you should join us." He says. Does he realize he just told the least popular kind in school to join the most popular kids? Well, that's not exactly how society works.

"For a few days I guess." I say, not wanting to turn down the opportunity of friends. He stands up and starts to usher me along. _What are you doing?_ I think. I do as he wants go to their hidden little space.

"Welcome to the newest member of our group." Maren says smiling at Cole. I look to him in confusion, sitting down.

"I'm only staying for three days." I state. Stanley sucks in through closed teeth.

"About that," He says, with the matching expression. "Well, actually, you don't have to stay more than today but Cole might sad." John just sits there with a peaceful smile on his face, watching it all in amusement, seeming to know what's coming next.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, he has like ten pictures of you," Maren says, joining the fun.

"Why?" I ask, inching away from Cole. He sighs and looks to Maren.

I have pictures of everyone." He says annoyed. "He looks to me. "It's for a project." I sigh, then break into laughter with Stanley and Maren, eventually John and Cole join too.

One month later, again.

Marina/Seven POV

"Marina, we're gonna be late!" Adel calls up. I hop out of bed and pull on my clothes. I stumble down stairs and sit at the table. Next is John. I give him a faint smile. Ten minutes later we're in the car heading to the park where the wedding will take place. _Why? Why did Brandon and Adel have to fall in love?_ I ask myself on the there. I have resumed my rightful place as a geek because of all the being picked on I got from Hannu and Claire's gangs. Once at the park we set up. We're at the park a whole two hours early. I help pull the chairs into place, put the stage in front, and set up tables for the few minutes before and after.

"Why don't you two go to get to know each other?" Adel says. I walk over to the stage and sit down.

"So…" John says.

"So…" I copy him. "Keep this a secret?" I ask.

"Sure." I have resumed my rightful place as a geek after all the teasing and rude comments I got.

"Come sit with us again. Please!" He asks.

"No." I say flatly.

"I won't give up." He says and then I know. He will keep pestering me until I do.

"Fine," I say reluctantly. We sit in silence for the rest of the time, then help when quest's arrive. After that John and I sit in the front row. I can't believe it. It doesn't seem real until the kiss. My head hurts.

Things are a daze as we head to the Chimera. John is green. Once we get there I have a full on migraine.

"Adel? Can go?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes, go to school." I nod and head for the door. I would run but my head hurts too much.

Cole/Eight POV

"Where is John?" Maren asks. It's lunchtime and John and Marina haven't showed up.

"Sick?" Stanley suggests.

"Yeah, it just so happens two kids are absent on the same day." I say.

"Yes it does, yes it does." Maren says. Just then Marina runs in the school gates and over to us.

"Where were you?" Maren asks.

"Long story." Is all Marina says before sitting down with us and eating.

Hope you enjoyed!

.


End file.
